A Few Stolen Moments
by jenmarie
Summary: BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS! A compilation of missing scenes that I think should've been in the book. Quick oneshots. My first dive into Twilight fanfic! R&R!


So this may be the first in a series of missing scenes from Breaking Dawn. We'll see where it goes, but this is the first to come to mind. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my very first Twilight fanfic! (Oh lord...). R&R

This scene fits sometime in between the coming of the other vampires. I am a little fuzzy with the details of what happened in BD and the order, so sorry if some details may not exactly work with the story, but I kinda don't wanna open that book up again just yet, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: You know, I never understood why we put this here. I mean, obviously we don't own these characters and saying we don't own them isn't going to save us if the actual owners decide to sue our butts for using their characters. But for the sake of tradition, I don't own these characters.

--

(Bella's POV)

For the first time in days, peace surrounded me. The gentle hum of the forest and the trickling of the creek near the cottage served as a soothing lullaby that calmed my previously erratic senses caused by the growing din of the Cullen house as vampires came pouring in from around the world. Edward, cradling sleeping Renesme, and I sneaked out of the house and quietly made our way inside our own home. _Our own home_, I thought to myself. The serenity that had just filled me left as quickly as it came.

How much longer will this be our home? How much longer do I have with my husband and my daughter? What did Alice mean in her notes? Who was this person I was supposed to find? Was he the key to saving my family? So many confusing questions with even hazier answers. I glanced over at Edward on our bed, glad that he could not read my disturbing thoughts that would ruin the moment he was having with Renesme. He was entranced by her. I could see his eyes studying every cell of her soft skin, every strand of her golden hair. His lips curved into a smile as Renesme let out a gentle yawn, squirming a little bit then settling still again with her head snuggled up against his chest, her hand bunching a piece of his shirt and subconciously pulling him towards her. My thoughts cleared for a moment as I took in the beautiful scene. I was married for eternity to the man I loved, and we had a perfect daughter to close the circle. I slid onto the bed on the other side of Renesme.

"She's so beautiful," I breathed, looking down and running my fingers through her curls.

"Just like her mother," Edward replied. His smoldering eyes met mine, which automatically sent a fire through my body. I moved my hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against my hand, causing a warm friction on my palm. "I hope she's every bit of her mother."

"Well, let's hope she's a bit more graceful like her father," I whispered, laughing. "It's a good thing she wasn't around to see me falling all over the place. I don't think she'd be able to stop replaying the memory!" Edward's eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed his face.

"That's too bad. I'd love to see a few falls in slow-mo," he joked. I slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"You're just as bad as Emmett with your comments."

"Now that's just a straight insult. How could you ever compare me to Emmett?" He held a joking aghast look on his face.

"You're right. That was harsh. Plus, if you are Emmett, that makes me Rosalie, and I don't think I could ever live up to her standards. Although, it did take them ten years to get their act together," I said suggestively, gliding my fingers down his side.

"Renesme, remember?" I looked down at the little girl sleeping between us. We grew silent as we listened to her steady breathing.

"She looks so peaceful," I remarked. There was nothing bothering her mind. The Volturi meant nothing to her at the moment. Her face showed complete complacence.

"I'm jealous," he replied, stroking her cheeks. As if on cue, her lips curved into a smile. "Look, she's taunting me," he laughed. "Let's see what's she dreaming," he suggested. At once, Edward took my hand in his and we both took Renesme's.

She usually dreamt of colors and lights. Every once in a while, faces would show up, but they would disappear in a rainbow. But this time was different. It looked like a park. The sky was perfectly clear, and there was a slight breeze that blew cool air across my ears. I was standing next to Renesme holding a star-shaped kite. Edward was at a distance holding the other end.

"Give her the kite," he called out to me. I handed Renesme the star. "On three, let it go, okay? One...two...three!" The force of the wind carried the kite high in the air. Renesme squealed and jumped with utter delight. I shared in her excitement as we giggled and watched the star float higher and higher. I glanced over at Edward. His eyes were on us. The smile on his face couldn't be mistaken.

The scene swirled in a flurry of color then focused again. We were in the Cullen house. I could only see Renesme. Her face was contorted like she was concentrating. Then she smiled and raced up the staircase into Alice and Jasper's bedroom.

"Renesme, get out!" I called, but she didn't hear me. Of course she didn't hear me. I was just watching her dream. I wasn't in it. She was staring at the door to Alice's massive walk-in closet. Pulling at the edge of the door, she pried it open.

"I found you!" She shrilled. "You can't hide, Daddy!" She giggled, patting what looked like a pile of clothing. But a second later, Edward popped out and chuckled.

"You're too good at this game," he laughed, taking her into his arms and kissing her on the forehead.

"I always find you, but you never find me," she boasted.

"Have you found your mother yet?" He asked, glancing around. Renesme shook her head. "How come you never find her first?"

"Cause she hides better than you," she said. "I bet I can find her first!" She challenged.

"Nessie, I think I've learned my lesson. I don't bet against Alice, and I certainly won't bet against you," he laughed. "But the last one to your mother is a rotten egg!" Renesme watched stunned as Edward leaped from the ground and ran out of the room with vampire speed.

"Cheater!" She giggled, running after him.

The image faded into colors again. Soon, I could see the room again and then Edward.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked. I was confused with his question, but then realized I was silently sobbing.

"I just...it was just..." I started out. I couldn't describe what I was feeling right then. There were so many emotions I was afraid I would explode. We were so happy in her dream. So happy and so carefree. We weren't worrying about our lives and our futures. The Volturi was a thing of the past. "I'm afraid that's never going to happen," I cried. Edward sighed. He took my hand, kissed it, then held it to his heart.

"Nothing is going to happen to my girls. I won't let it happen," he promised. Reaching over Renesme, he placed his lips over mine. Another fire pulsed through my veins. As the kisses became more urgent, a knock on the door pulled us apart.

"Edward, Bella. Open the door. Some vampires just arrived. You need to explain and bring Renesme," Jacob called from the front door. I groaned as Edward placed one last kiss on my forehead before scooping up Renesme into his arms. I placed my hand on his back and followed him out the door. I closed my eyes and prayed.

_Please let her dreams come true._


End file.
